detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Site notice You might want to delete the MediaWiki:Sitenotice so that it stops showing up.--Sxerks 18:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :So thank you verry much for that --ProGamerP9 23:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Being an Admin on the Major Wiki Hey, i was wondering if you can make me admin on this wiki and also on the major wiki, you can really trust me on what i'm doing. --StarGamer uhh hi...I don't know if I can help you The only thing I'm doing actively is some fun down at the Pretty Cure Wiki. I just happened upon this place and since I'd seen the first few episodes of the anime(on Adult Swim) I wanted to kinda get the gist of where it was going since I haven't seen it in years. When I spotted all the misspelled words in the Conan article I couldn't leave well enough alone(it's something I do on random wikis) and I had to correct a few sentences to make sure it worked while I was correcting the spelling(I love Firefox's spellchecker). Kaminomi is something of heard of but know nothing about so I don't know if I can be of much help to you. BTW: Thanks for the complement as I have Dyslexia and I'm constantly misspelling words myself.(if it wasn't for spell checkers I'd be sunk)Shadowneko 21:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Too stub... I looked around the wiki, and some of the main characters' pages are way too stub! And some people don't even have pictures. Anything you can do 'bout this? I can help, but I focus more on the one piece wikia so.. yeah. Maybe only I think this because I'm used to bigger wikis? Well anyhow, I would like the wiki of one of my favorite series to be better. Sorry if I sound rude. JapaneseOPfan 00:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try, but I'll only be on once a while. I guess I'll push in as much as possible in that once in a while! JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 01:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 08:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I put the Twitterfeed on the mainpage. It's been doing really well on other anime wikis and I hope that it'll help you guys get more traffic and users! Kate.moon 21:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) re:Hey Indeed I am! :) I will, and thank you. Main page Isn't the "Detective Conan Releases" section and the "News" section basically the same? can I erase the News one or change it around a bit? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 22:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Okay, I know you are busy and all, but you should seriously check on the wikia more. Please ban this guy immediately, check his contributions (the link I made) if you don't believe he is a vandal. Thank you. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 20:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Shuichi Akai There are two Shuichi Akai character pages: Shuichi Akai and Shuichi Akaii. You may want to consider deleting one of them. I would but I don't know how to. Cuddlykids 11:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Email Hello. There was a problem replying to your support request. Please verify the email you have on file is correct, and able to receive emails. --Uberfuzzy 07:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Every attempt to send to the email you have on your account comes back with a server error of "account does not exist". Please confirm that you have typed in the correct email into your preferences. --Uberfuzzy 19:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Please make sure you click the confirmation link in the email that you get when you change your email. --Uberfuzzy 04:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Just Saying Can you change the wiki logo here? The yellow part is sort of fading. By the way, nice job on the main page. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 18:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) re:Admin Well sure, I guess Admin rights would help me with several things. I won't be around every minute, but I think I can patrol the wiki every day and start filling in the chapters. Is there anything else I should do? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 15:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapters Wait, so did we abolish the chapter pages and start turning them into volume page sections? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 15:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Then I guess I'll be working on the volume pages instead. So when I move the text to the volume pages, should I just delete the chapter page and create a redirect? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 16:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah now that I think about it, we can just turn the chapter pages into redirects XD JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 16:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I get it JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 16:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Template Delete Should I change the delete template to make it look and work kinda like this? But with a different design maybe. It just takes less space and you can state the reason as well. I also want to do that for the kaminomi delete template JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 17:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Still alive? Hey Progamer, I saw your leaving message on Kaminomi wiki but... you're not leaving here as well are you? Just confirming. By the way for the chapter summaries- sorry I don't have access to the internet at my home right now for reasons, so I can't really do anything at the moment. (Currently typing from a local library) I'll probably become more active in a few more days. Don't worry I'll still be patroling each day. Well, I hope you'll still hang around here, and possibly sometimes at the kaminomi wiki. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat on wikia Should we add chat here too? I think we should. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 22:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Done :) JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 17:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Special:WikiaLabs Admins can activate things here, and chat was added yesterday. Until now, it was just testing though JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 18:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) My apologies I thought your actions were meant to destroy this Wiki. I misinterpreted your intentions, and I am sincerely sorry for causing any inconvenience. I am rather new to this Wiki as you know, and I was unaware of the fact that a renovation was taking place. -- Yumipon 14:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Plans Sorry for being gone for a while; was busy during the summer. Anyway, I see that you are trying to "remodel" the wikia, but could you tell me what exactly are your plans? I thought it would be better to know. Anything you'd like me to refrain from doing? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 22:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll see what I can do. Sorry I was in iceland recently, and now I have auditions to take care of (don't ask) so I've been quite busy. I'll be more active by September. At least I hope. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 11:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Detectiveconanworld Are you sure we do not want people bringing information from detectiveconanworld? I know it's against our policy, and I've been preventing this from happening, but now that I think of it, I have a feeling we are not getting anywhere if we keep doing this. Unfortunately I will not be able to be popping in as much as you and I hoped, so you should not expect any of the articles to be completed. I am fine with your way if you are planning on doing the majority of the articles (about 750 chapters and 700 episodes? plus the millions of characters and 15 movies, ovas, etc) in at least a year or two, but I have a feeling this is going to be impossible, especially because this is an EXTREMELY long-running series. Also, if we keep warning our new editors for adding (alright, copied..) information to our pages, we are basically shooing away our visitors by giving a mean impression. The point of a wikia is to give visitors information, so I am thinking that some C+Ps won't hurt as long as we post a disclaimer. I'm sure that rearranging words of an already-existing long article is going to go much faster than typing up our lazy little articles one by one. We could always just provide images on our own, make our own templates and style, and tweak the articles later on so that not every single thing is identical to detectiveconanworld. It would simply be amazing if we (2~4 users) are able to complete the wiki project in even a year, or if loyal editors start blasting into our wikia and filling in all our stubs, but chances are low. I simply see no meaning in sitting around with our blank and pointless wiki when there are sources within our reach. This is just my suggestion, and I do not insist on you changing your policy. Please think about it for a bit and notify me when you have made your decision. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, Thank you. So here's the deal. When I have the time, I'll go over to DCW to skim over the articles and grasp the main elements of whatever article I want to complete. I definitely will not want to C+P entirely if that's the case, so I'm planning on just taking those main elements and rephrasing them as you would in some school history project, plus add whatever knowledge I myself have. I need to look at the already-existing article so that I don't leave out anything I forget that is quite important. When a page is completed, you could compare the two pages and decide wether it's good enough to state it as our own work or if the articles are much too similar depending on how much of the article is changed. We'll see how this works for a while and if it doesn't, I'm guessing we are pretty much doomed. Lets have high hopes on this plan. (By the way, I leave the template tweaks, mainpage, current events, etc. to you since I'm not too sure how you want that all to be. Although, I will be creating some of my own templates to see if you would like to use them.) JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hattori Is there a reason why you deleted almost all the content of the Heji Hattori article and then locked it? --Jpx400 20:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Character pages What the hell has happened to basically every character page about anyone from the Black Organization? Bourbon, Chianti, Vermouth, even Gin are all gone! --Jpx400 16:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed a lot of major characters are missing pages & when I click on their redlinks the page history shows that you deleted their page(s). Someone needs to get to work writing character pages, at least simple ones so that there aren't a bunch of bad links & so that people can at least see an image & a small description. --Mando Jetii (talk) 01:20, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Konnichiwa! Konnichiwa! As you may or may not know, I am a new member of this wiki. I see you are a very active contributor/admin in this wiki and the user page of the creator of this wiki also redirects to you. I would like to begin adding information to this wiki but I have noticed that this wiki is currently undergoing major changes. I would not like to interfere with anything that is being planned so I have decided to wait for the changes to finish. It would be nice if you gave me a green light. Sayonara! Roxas4life 08:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Arigato gozaimasu! Roxas4life 08:48, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Conan/Haibara and Shinichi/Shiho on seperate pages? Do you think it would be more effective if they were on different pages? That way people wouldn't get confused and more information could be written on them. Your opinion would be helpful. Roxas4life 05:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok Roxas4life(talk) 06:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ō to ou in page names? Should we change all the ō's to ou's in page names like Kudō Shinichi to Kudou Shinichi? It makes it easier to type into the search box. Thank you. Roxas4life(talk) 05:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I see, thank you. Roxas4life(talk) 07:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Case Guide? Noticed your work on Murder at the Roller Coaster and looks awesome, look forward to having pages for each case and guide to what chapter/volume/episode they're in. Do you know if we might be numbering the cases or something? Like assuming Murder at the Ball is the first one, MatRC would be case 2? Was thinking it'd be cool if we had some kinda master list eventually to list the numbers and maybe if it was in a table it could say chap/ep or whatever. I've seen the first 100 or so eps via DCTP so am hoping to add some data once I catch up and maybe rewatch some for details/screen shots to round out the guide. +y@talk 18:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chapters Noticed Chapter 1 directs to section on the volume page. Is this to be the standard format or do you think there's a possibility of splitting and doing individual pages for each chapter to allow more detail, and the volume page links to them? Have seen this done on other wikis (like w:c:beelzebub) so it all fits on one page and there's no scrolling and stuff. +y@talk 18:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :The case page often can describe what occurs over the course of multiple chapters as well as anime episodes (I remember some multi-episode cases from the first 100) which might make for a pretty huge article. Wouldn't there be more room to discuss things in detail with individual chapter pages? Case discussions could be like an overview where it discusses the original incarnation (manga) and how it was adapted to the anime (episode) and shared themes and stuff. +y@talk 22:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Volumes Also I was wondering about the numbering scheme. Since the volumes are in double digits (up to 72) I realize that the category addition is done via the template so was wondering if it would be possible to move volumes 1-9 so that there is a 0 in the tens column? This would help them appear in proper order on the category list. So like Volume 1 > Volume 01 and so forth. Right now they're spread out over Category:Volumes due to how the software sorts it. A move could leave the redirect behind. +y@talk 18:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed List of Detective Conan Volumes & Volume 1 were deleted. Would it possibly be brought back in the future? +Y 02:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Would List of Detective Conan Chapters be better? I don't have access to the manga so won't be creating those any time soon :( Possibly episode articles, following the template you've established. Can you elaborate on what you mean about category title being incorrect? Category:Chapters was something you created. Do you mean using the "| ]]" on it? That's basically just so it shows up at the top. +Y 05:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Fan art? Regarding File:HachikujiMayoiSnail.jpg, this is actually a screenshot from the anime series Nisemonogatari. It's not so much fans as direct references in other anime. The same has happened in Yakitate Japan and I think also Hayate no Gotoku. Don't these references help to establish DC's well-known-ness and impact on anime as a whole? For example: w:c:Yakitate:Category:Conan has 2 pics from Yakitate. +Y 22:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hm... then I'm wondering if I could make a wiki dedicated to showing when Conan is in other anime series. Or maybe "AnimeCameos" dedicated to the topic as a whole? +Y 20:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess individual articles about series would have 2 aspects, first being any cameos they feature of other anime characters or references, and second being any series which feature them. CLAMP is going to be an annoying mess though. +Y 21:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :"a lot of CLAMP series got referenced in gag series" K I just made it, w:c:Cameos. It has a suggestions page if you remember any specifics :D. The page for Conan is here. Only got two so far but my guess is there's prob over a dozen I'm unaware of. +Y 22:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Headline Why are their alot of music pages on this wiki. And is there anything i can do to help? SS1 Soldier 12:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Some characters' pages including Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi seem to be missing.I created them,but can you add some information? Zeljan Kurst 13:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Hey, i was wondering if you know how make signatures and if you could make me one? It would be really useful for me in this wiki! Cool avatar (Itachi) by the way! SS1 Soldier 00:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Erased Pages I want to ask you... ¿Why are you eliminating so many pages? i checked some pages in the wikia, and the 80% are erased. ¿Why erase? if the info is bad, just edit, but all the pages where eliminated ' 05:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC)' Catalan Wiki Hi, I'm the bureaucrat and the admin of this Wiki in catalan. Catalan is a lenguage of a part of Spain, but we are catalans, of catalonia. I'm saying to you this message to cominicate the creation of my Wiki. This is the link: ca.eldetectiuconan.wikia.com If we are in communication will be better for our Wikis. Marcmpujol (disc.) disc. a El Detectiu Conan Català Wiki Gosho Aoyama and Manga Factory at DCWorld I think I've cleared out most of the copying problems if you want to give it a once over. I can't say it's a good job, but I wanted to let you know I got it done (I think) like I promised. Chekhov MacGuffin (talk) 23:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Nisekoipedia It has been a while I've spoken to you, Kid-san. I would like to ask you if you would like to join the Nisekoipedia for a while. We need some extra hand to help out and you are a person who can make that that I know. The series is extremely popular and is running for almost two years which the Nisekoi fans have high hopes that the manga series will become a anime series. Would you please join the Nisekoipedia, I also notice that you are a very pitful leader which I can grant you administrator rights directly. Tell me if you are joining the Nisekoipedia. SPANNER020 16:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you a lot ^_^. SPANNER020 05:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello KidProdigy, I would like to put interlanguage links to the German wiki (and vice versa) into this wiki. There are several benefits from this: *German people are likely to find both the German wiki version on this wiki and likely to find the English wiki version on the German wiki. This means they likely visit both wikis and might even contribute to both of them. *Establishing these links boosts both wikis' . If you approved this request, I would do the initial linking using a bot. I hope you approve my request! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Great, thanks! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, My name is Jakedude, which is obvious... i'm new to this wiki, and i am looking forward to doing big in this place. I'd like to know where can i find the rules and terms of conduct, as well as the list of admins/moderators... If there are any. So thanks for reading this, i hope to see this wiki become much more and make this manga/anime a very famous one! How to create a template Hi, can you show me where I could create a template? Like Sandbox or something? I'm going to create a People boxes. --S261157 :I know, and I'm really sorry. I thought wikis can have same information copied. But I was wrong actually. I got banned from Detective Conan World and I was heart broken. I love editing the wiki so much about Detective Conan so please if you could ever forgive me, and I would be very happy to help editing the this wikia. I'll do anything. I will put my own information with my own words. So please can you show me how to create the template? --S261157 Image tags I finished labeling the Image tags on my pictures. So whenever I upload the pictures, I always put Image tags, right? -- S261157 Episode 666 About the Episode 666 page, why does it have to be protected? When I go there, I was about to add a little more details, but I can't edit. So why? I don't understand. --S261157 :Oh I see, okay I got ya. Oh and I do have a request to make, about Episode 707 The Framed Great Detective page, please give me time because I'm almost finished the summary. It will be done soon. Thank you. --S261157 Detective Chiba deletion? Why did you have to delete Detective Chiba page? I mean I can still add more info later. Just because it's unfinished doesn't mean you have to delete it. So character pages can be created if I have the WHOLE information ready? --S261157 :Okay, I understand. But I still have a question, when can I create character page? You said it needs whole information like the infobox has to be complete with picture, whole background, personality, everything? It can't be left with little info that's unfinished right? If I have every info about it, I can create the character page? Image tags I finished putting image tags in the pictures I uploaded recently in a correct way and I did add categories as well. I hope I did it right. --S261157 Help I have a problem and I need your help. My userpage User:S261157/Character list, there's this strange line covering the fourth pictures in each row, what's happening? Can you fix it? --S261157 :Thats okay, I know a way to fix it, thanks anyway. Problem This new user called CallMe232 copied the same info from Detective Conan World Wiki so I blanked all the pages that he made recently. --S261157 :My pleasure. --S261157 Ai Haibara Is there an article for her yet? Seems they keep getting deleted. Absolutely no info is very confusing. Even a stub could grow as those who know more about her add things. I don't know much since I haven't gotten to the point in the anime where she appears but even the gist from Wikipedia is somewhat informative. +Y 21:30, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Episode image Why do you keep removing the episode image? And why you always combine the paragraphed summaries? [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 10:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Just consider my images as placeholders. You do not have to delete them. Just replace them if you have better pictures, OK? [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:35, October 22, 2013 (UTC) If I can upload HQ pictures, I have done it long time ago. So you do not want to consider any of my ideas? What kind of admin you are... [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :So I will be no more use for this Wiki. Strict rules cannot attract more contributors. That's why this Wiki becomes like this. [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) So be it. You will lost one more contributor. [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I can see the attitude of the admin here. [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:41, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not being childish. I'm just giving opinion. You are talking about policy here, policy there like those policy cannot be changed anymore. [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:12, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Adding the plot Is it okay that I can add the long story in the Plot section? When I checked the Roller Coaster Murder Case page, it has a long story in the Plot section, so is it alright to do that? --S261157 Accel World Wikia Hey KidProdigy, I noticed that you haven't been active on AW and neither has the other Admin, and I was wondering if it would be alright for me to adopt the wikia and edit it, as many pages are locked to editing, and they highly need the editing, I've also got a few other friends from another wiki who are keen to work on it with me, so with your permission, I'd like to adopt the wikia and fix it up, thanks Wraiyf (talk) 02:07, November 19, 2013 (UTC) So you'll be giving me beauracrat rights? I'm okay with that, let me know when you can do it, that'll be great, thanks KidProdigy Wraiyf (talk) 01:29, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, just a question for you, on the Accel World wikia there is an image banner, however I can't seem to find the area where the coding is to change the image, do you have any idea how to change it? as the pixelated image is a little annoying, so I was going to change it with another banner, so if you know that'd be a great help, btw, slowly fixing Accel World, got new templates for everything, and slowly adding them in Wraiyf (talk) 04:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, KidProdigy. I am an admin from Code Geass Wiki. I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is the banner. Thank you. 11:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. 13:26, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Oops, I just realized the link was wrong, sorry. 14:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki-no Soma Wiki and I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Here is our banner . Please reply on my wall so i get a notification ^_^ User_talk:Torquil 05:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow dude, you're like everywhere! and yea adding you right away. 10:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) How do i become a admin on this site Creepypasta Joe (talk) 15:55, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Well normally you have a lot of good edits, and the other admins like you, then you might... Hope that answers your question Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 15:59, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Apologies I am so sorry! I'll stop creating episode pages leaving stubs. --S261157 VisualEditor Hey there! I'm Trevor and I work on Wikia's VisualEditor team. I see you turned on the in Labs then turned it off a bit later. Would you mind taking 'this survey' so we can make it better? Thanks! -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 01:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) こんにちは こんにちは！ＫｉｄＰｒｏｄｉｇｙさんが日本語ができることをプロフィールに読んだのですよ。～　ウィア言語ブリゲード、聞いたことがありますか？ｗ よろしく、YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年04月18日、02:23:07 habarai hello why is the habarai page deleted why tell me Awsometigeredshark12 (talk) 11:25, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Same user Hi KidProdigy, remember the user who created Detective Conan movie pages by copying from Detective Conan World? Well this user User:Ivander.yuanata happens to be the very same person by making new account escaping from being banned permanently. I saw the same picture after you banned that user. Once I checked the other different wikia, some of them was blocked saying sockpuppet of User:CallMe232. --S261157 :Just so you know, he never listens to anybody. I've seen him before on Wikipedia also and he caused a lot of trouble. He's a big pain! --S261157 RE: Administrators I got admin rights by making an adoption request here. SmartboyConan (talk) 05:32, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey you, remeber me? I made a wiki page over a year ago about Ai-chan and you deleted it for no reason. Sure it wasn't done, but that was rude and unnecessary. I really worked hard on it! How would you feel if I deleted your stuff!?! I want an apology now! Episode Template Hi Astarothfan here new editor, just wanted to ask which Episode template would you prefer as I see that there are two of them. 20:55, January 17, 2015 (UTC) K thanks. If you could do me one more favor, and you mind adding the other episodes to the episode list , as well as deleting my episode article, as I created another one without knowing there was one already there.User:Astarothfan Thanks for the help and understanding User:Astarothfan RE: Hi Hi, thanks for the message. I hope we can cooperate and work together. 01:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! Im new to this wikia and i really wanted to help editing... Since I am new, I dont really know much about editing but ill try my best. Thank you I have actually been meaning to get back on here. Any ways I want to edit and everything but there are a couple of problems I am hoping you could sort out for me. Like the episodes still won't appear on the episode list, I don't know how to make characters show up in the template nor the gadgets and stuff. If I could learn how that works more then likely I will be golden, and start really editing. Hope its not too demanding. User:Astarothfan :Really the only thing that is messing me up in the episode template is the debut section, if you could explain to me how to edit it, to where I can work efficiently this will be a lot easier for me, like the gadgets the organization and the characters. Thanks for the help in advance. User:Astarothfan Hello there. My name is Arringtastic1. Nice to meet you! What's yours? Arrimas 01:43, June 28, 2015 (UTC) How to add the voice characters '''Hello. I'm Arringtastic1. Nice to meet you! I need help for this. http://detectiveconan.wikia.com/wiki/User:S261157/Character_list_(Season_3) Arrimas 16:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC)'